The present invention relates to controllers for irrigation systems and more particularly to irrigation system controllers employing solid state logic and control circuitry.
In the copending United States application entitled "Automatic Irrigation Sprinkler System Controller" by T. L. Kendall, L. G. Downing, and J. A. Ray, Ser. No. 866,049, filed Dec. 30, 1977, assigned to the common assignee of this application, there is described a solid state controller for the operation of irrigation systems. The solid state controller described in said application is particularly adapted for large commercial irrigation systems such as those employed in parks, golf courses, and the like. Accordingly, the input keyboard and the logic sequences incorporated therein are adapted to provide the operator with a wide selection of features. Start times, run times, and the like are directly input as alpha-numeric data through the keyboard which incorporates a plurality of numerically associated keys for the input of such data.
The advantages attendant to such automated programmable solid state controllers are of equal benefit to the average homeowner. The time normally devoted to the diligent watering of lawn and plant areas can be a major consideration to a homeowner. This is particularly true when a homeowner wishes to be gone for extended periods of time wherein arrangements must be made, with attendant cost, for someone to come in to perform the watering chores normally accomplished by the homeowner. While the benefits of an automatic controller for the home irrigation system is, therefore, apparent, they are not such as to justify the expense of a complicated professional controller as described in the foregoing application.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a simplified solid state irrigation controller particularly adapted for low cost availability to the non-professional user.